


[中文翻译]The last time someone called him a chicken (he made a fool of himself)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crack, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 纳修得一边料理雷吉纳德·卡斯特一边保证历史完好无损。这比预想的简单很多。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the last time someone called him a chicken (he made a fool of himself)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882543) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



纳修很确定这个世界恨他。

他战斗又死去太多次，这已经是第三回，因此他应该已经安于现状了。作为一个死人。

结果也的确是。

只除了，他现在清醒着，以人类形态在心城里移动。

因此他思考起来。

_或许这就是死后世界的样子？_

但那纯属扯淡，因为巴利安世界才是真正的死后世界。

_死界里没有生命，不是吗？_

然后又一次，纳修已经无法平静看待此刻正在发生的事情了。

不算好，也不算坏，只是。其实没让他太惊讶。

他正朝医院前进时，听见一阵从某台非常熟悉的引擎里发出的轰鸣声——

他自己的。

两件事接踵而来：

1\. 纳修意识到他现在能说也能理解英语了，而他很确定此前并非如此。

2\. 骑着摩托的那个人——差点把他碾过去了，大喊。

“注意点你在往哪儿走，小不点！”

“你他妈的是——”纳修想说，但他在骑手摘下头盔时闭上了嘴——那是他。

一分钟的死寂。

“这真是个蹩脚把戏，哪怕是对巴利安来说。”另一个他说，并且在瞧见纳修的巴利安挂坠时得意地笑了起来。“你至少可以把那件老掉牙的珠宝藏起来的，你们管它叫做你们的标记的那个！”

纳修叹了口气。 _我时间旅行了？为什么是现在？_

但有些事不对劲，因为这不是他的声音，而且也肯定不是他会用的的措辞。“小不点”绝对不是纳修会说的词，也不是神代凌牙会说的。

纳修决定暂时先忽视这点。“听着，凌牙，我——”

“凌牙是谁？”

_啥。_

“你叫什么名字？”

“雷吉纳德。雷吉纳德·卡斯特。现在跟我决斗，你会是第一个被我喂鲨鱼的巴利安。”

纳修很想抬手捂脸，但他没有，决斗盘在他的手臂上成形。“我打败你之后你能闭嘴吗？”

“像你这样的巴利安只不过是鲨鱼的猎物，别以为你能赢。”

纳修只想要他停止用那些愚蠢的鲨鱼梗。

~*~

他们决斗了，这挺古怪的，因为纳修相当确信这是过去，却不是他的过去，但同时，又是。

很像。这是他的过去，只不过用英语，还充满了差劲的笑话和双关。

如他所料，雷吉纳德召唤了海咬龙·鲨龙和潜航母舰航空鲨，纳修也知道如何轻松打发掉它们，他几乎为此对雷吉纳德感到内疚了……如果雷吉纳德没在说垃圾话的话。

“上吧，航空鲨！用你的鱼雷拆卸把那个家伙大卸八块！”

纳修这回捂脸了。“你能不能停下？”

“停下什么？你怕了？”

_但这毫无疑问仍然是我。一个讨人厌又孩子气的版本，显而易见。_

纳修摇摇头，不出所料地抽到RUM-七皇之剑，发动了它。

“现身吧，混沌No.101！无法满足的灵魂的守护者——”

“那个奇怪的闪光玩意和你那些诗是什么鬼？”雷吉纳德打断了他。

“什么？”

“对啊，就，有什么意义？”

“闭嘴行吗。”

~*~

并不意外地，纳修在那回合赢下了决斗，但他并没有对雷吉纳德置若罔闻，后者先是可悲地试图表现得不以为然，紧接着又来了“ **我怎么可能会输** ”，就好像真有那么惊人似的。

“所以，”纳修开口——

“你现在要夺走我的灵魂了吗？”

“我不是快斗。”

“快斗？你说凯特？”

纳修叹气。“对，好吧，那就凯特。我不是他，我也不打算夺走你的灵魂，所以你现在能别那么烦人了吗？我只想知道怎么离开这里。”

“等等，难道你的任务不是，你知道的？打败我然后取代我？或者别的什么？不是说你做到了。你不是个好演员，比如，就比我父母差——”

“你父母去世了，别装得很冷静。”

雷吉纳德的表情一瞬间转为愕然，但很快又恢复平常。“你在说什么？你在玩什么游戏，巴利安！？”

“你忘了那起车祸了？”

“我以为他们在那事之后失踪了——你是在跟踪我吗！？变态。”

纳修正要张开嘴——他还挺怀念有这么一张——但——

“鲨鱼！”

“嗯？”纳修和雷吉纳德同步转过头……看见了游马。

_哦天啊。不要是游马。不要是现在。_

“巴利安！？鲨鱼，为什么那个巴利安长得像你一样？”

 _一个讨人厌版本的游马，_ 纳修纠正自己。

“我不知道，但我正打算给他上一课，教教他不要打扰海洋之王。”雷吉纳德假笑。

“你刚决斗输给我。能别闹了吗？”

“不想战斗的巴利安？那不是很好吗？”游马问，他笑起来，那仍然是同样的笑容，纳修认为至少这是件好事。

但他随即灵光一现。

_他认为我是个巴利安守护者的成员或者什么。_

在游马以最明显不过的方式朝他眨眼的时候，纳修的怀疑得到了证实。

纳修觉得他该感谢一下贝库塔。

“游马，你不能相信巴利安，”雷吉纳德发出抗议，这回纳修完全同意，不过他保持了沉默。

“但鲨鱼，”游马鼓起腮帮，“我确信还是有善良的巴利安的。”

雷吉纳德抱起手臂。假装——很明显——在思考这事。“……好吧。但这还是很可疑。”

纳修忽略了他们的对话，决定做点什么。“雷吉纳德，璃绪在哪里？”

“丽奥？”发音不同了，但名字还是一样的。“她和托莉在一起，我猜？你想对我妹妹做什么！？”

“她可能是这里唯一一个心智健全的，”纳修嘀咕，毫无犹豫地，他抓起雷吉纳德的头盔，骑上他的摩托。“回头还你。”

“等等，我还没跟你算完账——”

但纳修没再听他了。

~*~

当纳修到达丽奥所在的地方时，她晕了过去，提及正在接近的巴利安，这不足为奇，但仍然让他焦虑。由于某些原因，托莉没怎么察觉到他和雷吉纳德的不同，因此他很容易就把丽奥带到心城河边。

几分钟过去了，丽奥再次睁开眼睛。

“你不是雷吉纳德。”

“你不是神代璃绪。”

“我是丽奥·卡斯特。”

“我知道。我需要你的帮助。”

“关于什么？”

“我……这么说吧，我是来自未来的另一个世界的，死后的雷吉纳德。以及。我想回去我属于的那个地方。而在那里，我妹妹经常能解决这种问题。所以。”

“如果你在这里，可能有些事情你注定要去做。试试看跟我哥哥一起行动，或许有用。”

这听起来的确像个好主意，纳修知道，无论他有多讨厌它。

“你没准是对的。谢了，丽奥。”

~*~

两周过去了，他开始习惯雷吉纳德。他们和丽奥住在一起，纳修不能说自己还有什么可抱怨的，除了他宁愿死着。

（纳修听见贝库塔在他脑海里悄声细语，说着自杀永远是个可选项；但他知道并非如此，因为神葬零娘·暮零在他的牌组里，那就意味着梅拉古在他的心里。）

纳修开始怀疑他来到这里是为了之后帮助雷吉纳德接受他身为巴利安的宿命，他没法说自己喜欢这个。

~*~

在藻海，德鲁贝——杜蒙，纳修纠正自己——并未发现雷吉纳德与巴利安七皇之首间的相似之处（因此，也没有在纳修旁观决斗时质问他），纳修意识到——

他的任务就是让事态重蹈覆辙，因为这里每个人都蠢到了家。

所以最终，他发声了。“咳。德鲁——我的意思是，杜蒙。我很好奇我们中有没有人让你想起你的一个朋友，我不知道——”

“既然你提起了，是啊。雷吉纳德有点像纳什。”

_纳什。_

纳修试着别笑出来。或者哭出来。

这不好玩。

~*~

“我不可能是那些肮脏的巴利安的一员！”雷吉纳德坚称，他和纳修一起在医院里，看着失去意识的丽奥。“这事真恶心。”

“很有可能是你，”纳修仅仅只是自言自语，因为雷吉纳德不会听，而且后者糟糕的幽默感开始感染他了。

_虽然，我也一样不会听。_

~*~

纳修没有改变多少历史。他只是在事情将要脱轨时拉上一把，而一切都发展良好，直到一天晚上雷吉纳德因无法承受压力而在他怀中大哭。

“你从一开始就是来自未来的，不是吗！？为什么你不告诉我！？”

“你不会听。我也不会。别小题大做了，真正的地狱现在才要开始。”

“你是什么意思？”

“你认为他们不会战斗吗？你必须杀了他们。”

“你是说，他们都会死？”雷吉纳德眼中浮现出不可置信的神色。

 _我恨这个世界。_ “是啊。但是。我可以代替你和IV……Quattro战斗，差不多从现在开始算起一小时后。我这么做过一次，也可以再做一次。”

雷吉纳德点了点头，纳修扪心自问从一开始他到底为什么要插手。

以及为什么他就不能在自己的死后生活或者随便什么里得到一点安宁。

~*~

“你不该挑战我，Quattro。”纳修努力绷紧脸，试图别为他模仿雷吉纳德说出的话语大笑出声。“胜利从不存在于你的牌组里。”

双关语还是很糟糕。

纳修确定他在整场决斗中听起来都很厌倦，但那是因为Quattro并不是IV，而且Quattro寄托在决斗上的从一开始就是愤怒，纳修这边并不需要表现出真正的残忍。

当他走向雷吉纳德做交接时，他的身体开始发光，而他 _感觉到_ 现在是时候了。“好吧，我要走了。祝你好运，胆小鬼。”

“你知道上次有人叫我胆小鬼的时候怎么了吗！？”

“你让自己出丑了，就像现在一样。”

随即，纳修的身躯消逝而去。

~*~

他原本认为终于，终于，死亡来临，他可以休息了，一切都结束了，然而——

游马的眼睛。

“鲨鱼！你醒了！”

游马的眼泪真切地落在他脸上，而且他说的确实是日语，纳修无法形容自己有多想念这一切。

“发生什么了？”纳修低语。

“Astral用源数代码复活了你们大家，”游马解释，纳修用了另一分钟来意识到他的眼泪是喜悦的眼泪。

“而很显然我们中有些人在死亡之后、复活之前，掉到平行世界去了。”贝库塔（他正坐在游马边上）沉着脸补充了一句。

“……你是不是也到了一个所有人都在说很差劲的双关语的世界？”

“对。”

_这就不难解释了。_


End file.
